Be My Mirror
by Henry Seville
Summary: After their huge wedding, Celestia and Sombra return to Canterlot Castle to spend their first intimate night as husband and wife. (Warning: Clopfic. Not Suitable for minors. Read at your own risk!)


**This story takes place right after my other story, To Reassemble A Broken Heart. However, no previous reading is required at all. Being familiar with the Reflections comic arc of the MLP comics is recommended, though.**

 **Edited by MoJoK20X, and proofread by Moonlight gain and AnnEldest (friends on FIMfiction).**

 **Cover art by Shiiazu (Deviantart) used with permission.**

* * *

Celestia looked out the window of the carriage, staring at the buildings as she passed by them. The cheerful voices in the streets spoke of the happiness that overwhelmed everyone. And how couldn't they be happy? Their beloved Princess of the Sun finally married her true love, Sombra, the king from the Mirror Equestria. Celestia had waited for him patiently for almost a thousand years, then suffered the pain of losing him, thinking that she would never see him again. But thanks to Twilight and her friends, she had journeyed to the Mirror Equestria again and faced numerous dangers in order to save Sombra from the dark magic he had absorbed. Celestia was even forced to fight Sombra after he had defeated everyone else who had been with her. But all the fighting and suffering was over, as now Celestia and Sombra were in their wedding carriage, heading back to Canterlot Castle to spend the night.

Of course, no one was happier than Celestia herself. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had to pinch herself with her magic aura every now and then to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. But she soon stopped pinching, because, obviously, it was getting painful. She didn't want to have a bruise on her wedding night. Instead, she stretched her foreleg and placed it on top of Sombra's, just to make sure he was real, or that he hadn't left her somehow.

She knew those thoughts were extremely silly, but she couldn't stop herself.

"What is it, Honey?" Sombra asked upon his wife's touch.

"What? Do I need a reason to touch my husband?" Celestia teased, pouting.

"Nope, touch me all you want," Sombra chuckled, shaking his head. "But if you can wait until we get a room, it would be very appreciated."

Celestia giggled, then fixed her position to rest on her side as close to Sombra as she could, placing one foreleg on his shoulder and eyeing him with half closed eyes. "What if I decide to not wait?"

"Well, if you can handle the resulting headlines in the newspaper tomorrow, then I won't stop you."

Celestia slowly leaned closer until she could feel Sombra's breath on her lips, but all of a sudden the carriage halted to a stop, making the royal couple jump from their seats and almost fall into the floor.

"We have arrived at Canterlot Castle, Your Highness," one of the stallions who drove the carriage said.

"Couldn't you stop a little faster? Because, you know, I was really looking forward to flying out of this boring cart," Sombra said sarcastically, not sure if his voice was loud enough for the driver to hear.

"It's okay, Sombra," Celestia patted the disgruntled king on the back. "We weren't actually 'sitting' on our seats. It wasn't entirely his fault. Besides, don't tell me you want to have a salty encounter on your wedding night."

Sombra smiled, standing up and opening the carriage's door next to him. "Of course not," he said, stepping to the side and nodding toward the door. "After you, Princess."

Celestia gave a smile as she stepped outside the carriage, Sombra following suite.

"Thank you, sirs," Celestia said, bowing to the two guards who had driven the carriage.

"Our pleasure, Your Highness," The two guards responded, giving a salute.

"Come on now," Sombra took Celestia's hoof in his, nodding in the direction of the castle's gate. He smirked, leaning down to kiss his wife's foreleg. "May I escort you to your bedroom, Your Highness?"

Celestia giggled, a faint blush making its way to her face. She felt as if she was a young Princess again, sneaking into the Mirror Equestria to meet her lover. But this time, she didn't have a time limit, nor did she have anything to fear. "I was thinking," she leaned closer to her king. "Why don't we take the fast way?" She ignited her horn, ready to teleport both of them.

"Uh, ah!" Sombra placed his hoof on Celestia's horn, causing her to cancel the spell. "Am I not the groom here? _I_ shall teleport us!" He wrapped a hoof around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him as his horn glowed.

"Are you sure?" Celestia raised an eyebrow, despite her husband's chivalry display. "I know the structure of my bedroom better than you, since it's my castle, so…"

"Don't worry. What could possibly go wrong?" Sombra responded, the light of his horn engulfing him and his wife.

"Wait!" Celestia tried to stop him, but it was too late.

Inside Celestia's bedroom, a closet's doors swung open violently, and out came Celestia and Sombra tumbling out of it, covered in clothes.

"I made a slight change to the room's decor yesterday," Celestia said, throwing a pair of shirts off her. " _That_ is what could go wrong!"

Sombra nodded, digging his way out of the clothes and spitting a sock. "My bad."

Celestia shook her head, chuckling. As Sombra stepped away from the closet, she used her magic to place the clothes back inside and close it. "What a romantic way to start your wedding night, Mister Smooth," she teased.

Sombra wore a goofy smile, sticking his nose in the air. "What can I say? I was born smoothly! When I was born, my mom didn't even realize I was out of her system."

Celestia's cheeks puffed, before she burst into laughter.

"Now that's a sound I haven't heard in awhile," Sombra said with a satisfied smile, trotting up to his wife. "You should laugh out loud more often. It's good for you, and even better for me."

"Oh, Sombra," Celestia finally managed to speak, wiping her tears.

At first, Sombra thought they were tears of laughter, but as more tears rolled down Celestia's cheeks, he realized there was more to them then laughter. "Celestia?" he said, placing a hoof on her shoulder.

"I just…," Celestia sniffled, locking her forehead with Sombra's. "I can't believe we're finally here. I…"

Sombra moved his hoof to her lips. "It's over, Celestia," he spoke calmly. "We are here now, and it's real. I will never leave you."

Celestia nodded, a smile making its way to her face. She closed the small gap between their lips, indulging the two of them in a moment of pure passion. At that moment, Celestia felt safe, secured. All the doubt and fear was slowly washed away. It was real, and she enjoyed every second of it.

A few moments later, Celestia broke the kiss, and quickly she felt the need to pull Sombra into another one, to be as close to him as possible. As she made her way to the bed, she began to slowly take off her white, gold-embellished dress. She started with the shoulders, sliding them down until she could pull her forelegs out of them. Unzipping the back, she began teasingly wiggling her way out of the dress.

Sombra watched in utter awe as his wife went fully naked, the look on his face causing her to blush.

Celestia sat on the bed in a seductive position and used one foreleg to rub the other, smiling timidly, the red auras never leaving her cheeks. "Like what you see?" she tried to sound seductive, but the sheer excitement, mixed with the timidity the situation was causing, betrayed her.

" _Like_?" with a swift move from his magic aura, Sombra's suit was taken off and thrown away, but he was sure the quick action had teared something in it. Not that he cared, of course. He trotted up to his wife and sat beside her, placing a hoof under her chin. "'Like' is an understatement for how much I love this angelic form."

"Hmm, that's so..." Celestia purred, her smile widening, before squitning and making a funny face. "Cheesy!"

"I know. Sue me." Smiling sheepishly, Sombra closed the gap between him and Celestia.

"I will."

With that, the royal couple locked their lips together. Moaning to the sensation, Celestia welcomed Sombra's tongue into her mouth. As their tongues played together, Celestia wrapped her forelegs around Sombra's neck, while the latter placed his hooves on her back, slowly caressing his way down to her wings then her flank. The soft motion sent a shiver down Celestia's spine, adding to the ecstasy of their passionate kiss.

Their lips still locked, Celestia fixed her position to lie on her back, with Sombra on top of her. When the two broke the kiss, gasping, Sombra moved down, planting kisses on Celestia's belly and up to her chest.

"S-Stop!" Celestia giggled, her cheeks increasing in redness. "Y-You know I'm ticklish!"

"Of course I know." Sombra paused to flash Celestia a smirk, before resuming his kiss attack. The giggles shifted into moans as he reached her chest, intensifying as he worked his way up to the neck.

Celestia was overwhelmed with ecstasy. She couldn't believe that Sombra was finally there, doing what she had thought would only happen in her dreams. As he resumed kissing, she quickly felt her loins itching for attention. She wanted him, _needed_ him. The feeling of his erection against her belly only amplified the fire inside her.

"Sombra," Celestia moaned, moving her mouth closer to her husband's ear. "T-Take me."

Sombra stopped kissing, his ears perked up, his erection getting even harder. Of course, he knew he would do it eventually, but still, hearing his wife's seductive tone made him heat up.

"Aw, you're so cute when you blush!" Celestia said playfully.

"I'm not blushing, it's just blood flowing to my face due to excitement." Sombra smiled sheepishly, getting a smirk with a raised eyebrow from his wife. "W-Which is almost the same thing."

Celestia giggled, then moved closer to whisper again, "Make me yours already." She punctuated her statement by licking Sombra's ear.

With one more kiss on his wife's lips, Sombra obliged gladly. He fixed his position on top of Celestia, the tip of his stiff cock mere centimeters away from her wet entrance.

Celestia's heart raced. She had waited for this moment since forever, and now it was finally happening. She could feel her face heat up even more than it already was, and she felt a wetness under her flanks due to the sheets absorbing her fluids. Suddenly, she gasped, her thoughts getting interrupted by a wave of pleasure coming from her loins. She looked down, and found Sombra rubbing the underside of his member against her pussy.

"Sorry if I surprised you," Sombra said, scratching his neck.

"I-It's okay," Celestia moaned. "Just don't tease me for too long, please?" She pouted, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Sombra was dumbstruck by the scene, not stopping his motion. If his dick could get any harder, it would. "Y-Yes, your Highness!" he said, earning a seductive giggle from Celestia that made him want to execute her order even more. He took a deep breath, placing the tip of his dick on her entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked one last time, and the nod he received was all he needed.

Celestia bit her lip, releasing a moan as Sombra slowly slid inside her until less than half of his cock was inside. Sombra stopped and looked at his wife, making sure she was okay. "G-Go on," she said, giving Sombra the relief he needed to continue.

Celestia moaned, feeling Sombra's length slowly sliding all the way inside her. When it was a few inches away from being completely in, Sombra pulled out, only to thrust again faster and deeper than the last time. He grunted, the overwhelming ecstasy pushing him to thrust further. He hoped he would last long, but feeling the tightness of Celestia's pussy, he began to doubt that.

"Hmph, you're...oh, so big!" Celestia moaned louder, tightening her grip around Sombra's neck and wrapping her hind legs around his flanks. "Faster!" She kept getting louder, not caring if anyone heard them, the immense pleasure she felt as Sombra's big, rock-hard member stretched her insides clouding her thoughts. She didn't care about anything, for she was as close to her lover as she could.

Hearing his wife's words and moans, Sombra quickened his pace, thrusting even deeper. The tight, yet soft grip of Celestia's insides around his dick drove him further. He pushed deeper and deeper, until he felt a barrier.

Celestia released a loud gasp as Sombra touched her cervix. The thought alone of him going this deep inside her and filling her with his huge dick drove her crazy. When she noticed that Sombra had slowed down after her gasp, she yelled. "Keep going!"

And Sombra happily obliged, driving Celestia into a frenzy of lovemaking sounds.

Suddenly, Celestia rolled over, switching positions with her husband, her wings flaring as far from her back as possible.

"Wha...What are you—"

"Shhh." Celestia cut Sombra off by placing a hoof on his mouth, giving the bedroomiest of eyes. "What wife would I be if I let you do all the hard work?" She said, mustering her most seductive tone.

His wife's voice, coupled with her sultry smile and the fact that his cock was still stuck inside her, made Sombra feel as if his dick would explode at any moment. The fire of lust burning in her eyes scared him a little, making him pray that he would stay in one piece at the end of this. Of course, his chivalry would cut him some slack.

Sombra's thought were interrupted when Celestia raised her hips slowly then slammed them down, earning a grunt out of him. She kept slamming her flanks down on his dick, all the while her moans increasing in volume.

Sombra grabbed his wife's flanks as if holding for dear life. Her fast pace didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, and the tension in his penis was growing steadily, signaling that the eruption was soon. Celestia noticed the expression on his face, chuckling and biting her lip.

"Ah, yes! Fill me up—umph, with your foals!" she exclaimed through her sounds of pleasure, which didn't help Sombra at all.

Quickly, Sombra figured a way to make his wife get off faster. He gazed down at her fast-moving waist, down to where the two were connected. He focused his magic, creating an aura around Celestia's clit.

Celestia gasped at the touch. But it didn't stop there, as the magic aura started moving and rubbing her clit. She couldn't hold herself, releasing a short yelp as Sombra's work sent waves upon waves of bliss through her being. She began to feel the massive tension inside her, and it only made her slam her hips down faster.

Sombra felt himself getting closer and closer, and so he played his last card. He rubbed Celestia's flanks, before running his forelegs up her waist, taking pride at Celestia's shiver upon reaching that spot. Finally, he reached her wings. He knew how sensitive wings were, so he wasted no time playing with them. He smiled when he saw Celestia's belly quivering furiously; his job was done.

Celestia's mind was clouded. Sombra's moves were irresistible. Her pace slowed down, finishing with one, strong slam, pushing Sombra's dick as deep inside her as she could. She screamed in ecstasy as the tension inside her was finally released, sending a flood of pleasure through her whole body. She felt she was in heaven. Everything around her blacked out for a moment, leaving only her and Sombra.

As Celestia's wild orgasm squeezed his dick, Sombra was brought to the edge. As his wife's orgasm began to subside, he held her flanks firmly and squeezed his eyes shut, keeping his dick deep inside Celestia's flesh. The first shot of his load was furious, and even Celestia felt the impact. Pleasure showered Sombra's body as he emptied his fully loaded balls inside his wife.

The feeling of her husband filling her insides gave Celestia a few more shivers like a little extra orgasm. She licked her lips, rubbing her belly as she took pleasure in imagining her husband's hot seed flooding her womb, which nearly turned her little orgasm into a full one.

Sombra let out a long sigh as his orgasm drew to an end. Celestia finally collapsed beside her husband, the two breathing heavily after the blissful workout.

After a few moments of nothing but the sounds of their breath, Celestia giggled, breaking the silence.

"What's so funny?" Sombra chuckled.

Celestia turned to lie in her right side, facing Sombra. "Nothing important. I was thinking of making a joke, but I decided that it would sound good only in my head."

"Oh, don't worry. Talk funny to me, baby!" Sombra said, imitating a feminine voice, pouting and batting his eyelashes.

Celestia face hoofed, laughing.

"Okay, that sounded _way_ better in my head," Sombra admitted, blushing and joining his wife's laughter.

"You don't say!" Celestia giggled, sitting up and throwing a small pillow at her husband's face.

"Hey, that hurt!" Sombra yelled, taking the pillow under his head and slamming it on Celestia's side.

"Ah, yes! Talk pillow to me, baby!" Celestia joked with a sarcastically seductive voice, flinging a big pillow at Sombra.

"I'm sure that didn't sound good even in your head!" Sombra shot back as he dodged the pillow, quickly picking another one with his hooves.

The fight didn't last long, as the couple were too tired and drowsy to go on for more than a few seconds. In a desperate attempt to 'win', Sombra threw a big pillow in his wife's direction, but Celestia dodged it, leaving it to hit the window behind her and break it.

Sombra placed a hoof on his mouth, his eyes wide with fear as Celestia slowly turned to face him. Her gape-mouthed expression read disbelief.

"Um...my bad?" Sombra wore a goofy smile.

Celestia said nothing, folding her forelegs across her chest and eying Sombra with an unamused look.

Sombra cleared his throat. "I can...fix it?"

Celestia raised her eyebrow.

"Oh come on! I'll make it up to you. Just turn around."

"I'm holding you accounted for your word," Celestia warned, turning her back to Sombra as he instructed.

Sombra took a moment to admire the scene from behind, getting lost in the perfect structure of his wife's slender, white-furred body, taking pride in the fact that this amazing mare was his. His eyes went from her round, fluffy chest to her slim waist, which was tarnished by a pair of angelic wings, before landing his site on her perfectly rounded rump.

"Loving the view?" Celestia said with a sultry smile, startling her husband and snapping him from his dirty thoughts. "I thought _you_ would make it up to me, not vice versa."

Sombra blushed, taking a deep breath. "You got it!" he said, lounging at Celestia's back. He placed one foreleg on her chest, while the other one landed on her belly.

"Hey!" Celestia giggled, as Sombra pushed the two of them off balance and into the bed, landing gently on their sides.

Sombra proceeded to caressing Celestia's chest and belly, earning a few giggles as she got tickled, but the giggles were quickly mixed with sounds of ecstasy.

"Hmm, not bad," Celestia purred, before getting interrupted by a sudden movement of Sombra's foreleg on her belly, forcing a loud laugh out of her.

"Damn are you ticklish!" Sombra said, which only got him a chuckle out of Celestia. He placed his head between Celestia's neck and shoulder, nuzzling her neck affectionately and planting kisses every now and then.

The pleasurable sensation mixed with the light tickling sent a shiver through Celestia's body, her fur standing. The warmth, safety and affection she felt overwhelmed her, and she couldn't help but smile broadly.

"Do you forgive me now?" Sombra whispered, nibbling at Celestia's ear.

"Mmmaybe?" Celestia teased.

Sombra responded by working his foreleg on Celestia's belly in quick movement, making her laugh hysterically.

"Okay—HAHA—alright! I—HA—forgive you!" Celestia managed to speak through her laughter, and Sombra quickly stopped torturing her. Catching her breath, she said, "You know I can count that as cheating, right?"

"Yeah, but you won't," Sombra said calmly, planting a kiss on Celestia's neck.

"Why so sure?" Celestia chuckled.

"First, I can still tickle you. Second—" Sombra placed his mouth at Celestia's ear and whispered, "—because you love me."

Celestia paused for a few seconds. She turned around, facing Sombra and placing her forelegs around his shoulders. "Yes, I love you," she said, before locking her lips with his.

The couple made out for a full minute, lost in ecstasy, lost in each other's embrace, muffled sounds of lovemaking escaping their united lips.

Gasping for air after the long make out, Celestia cuddled as close to Sombra as possible, resting her head on his chest, her eyes closing.

"I love you more than anything, Celestia," Sombra whispered, playing with Celestia's mane. "And, I'm sorry for calling you your Highness. We're married now…"

"Don't worry. You can call me anything you want…" Celestia obliged with a giggle. "And I love you, too, Sombra. My mirror."


End file.
